Nosy Old Friend
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Sara's old friend helps Catherine and Sara finally get together. CSI, Crossing Jordan, Las Vegas crossover. Woody and Jordan romance. Eventually Catherine and Sara romance.
1. Surprise Visit

I have nothing to do with CSI, Crossing Jordan, or Las Vegas. I only wish that Crossing Jordan hadn't gotten canceled...it still kind of kills my soul.

**Surprise Visit**

Sara was about to climb into bed when her phone began to ring. Closing her eyes and silently praying that she wasn't being called back into the lab she reached over to her bedside table and picked up now annoying device. Looking at the caller ID screen she was pleasantly surprised at the name she saw.

"Jordan Cavanaugh how the hell are you?" Sara said as she flipped open her phone.

"I could be asking you the same thing Sidle," Jordan laughed, "how are you doing?"

"You know same old, same old. Work, work and more work. I am assuming that not much has changed with you?" Sara knew that Jordan was just as much of a workaholic as she was. It was one of the things that they built their friendship on in the beginning.

"Um, well…there are a few new things. Nothing too big that I will bother you with now…except the reason that I am calling you that is."

Sara laughed, "Uhoh, what are you up to now Cavanaugh?" She knew of her friend's tendencies to get into mischief.

"I am coming to Vegas this weekend."

"What?!?!" Sara almost flew off her bed in excitement.

"I'm not done yet! I'm not done yet, just wait!" Jordan waited until she knew that her friend had calmed down. "I'm getting married!"

"What?!?!" Jordan laughed at her friend's reaction.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jordan 'I'm afraid of commitment' Cavanaugh?" Sara asked.

"Well, you know, things change after having a meningioma removed from your brain and having your plane crash on the side of a mountain." Jordan stated like they were a part of everyone's daily routines.

"What?!?!?" Sara was shocked by all the information that she had received in the past 30 seconds.

"Is that all you can say now?" Jordan laughed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe that you have gone through all of this and I had no idea. How long has it really been since we last talked?"

"Too long." Her friend stated.

"Now wait. Please tell me that you are marrying the adorable detective that you have had a thing for for the past 6 years!" Sara had never met the Boston Detective but from what she had heard from her friend and what she had seen in pictures, they seemed perfect for each other. Now she was just hoping that they had both realized that.

"Yes! Yes, it is! Woody and I are getting married! Man it is still so weird to say!"

Sara was even more excited now that she knew that they had come to their senses. "How long have you guys been engaged?"

"About a month now. We were making wedding plans but then decided that neither of us really wanted a big wedding so we decided to elope. We booked the tickets last night so I wanted to give you a heads up that we would be there! I would love if you could come!"

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss it for the world! I never thought that I would see the day that you settled down! When are you getting in?" Earlier that evening Sara had been dreading having the weekend off but now she was actually looking forward to it.

"We are getting in Thursday night and will be there for about a week. We figured we would make it the wedding and the honeymoon all in one. It's hard enough to get time off as it is." Sara laughed to herself. Jordan having trouble getting time off work, they probably both had just as much vacation time saved up.

"Have you booked a hotel for anything yet?"

"No. Our friends Danny works at the Montecito, so we were going to give him call and see if he could hook us up."

"Danny? Head of security Danny? He's a great guy."

Jordan wasn't too surprised to hear that Sara and Danny's paths had crossed, "So you've worked with Danny before?"

"Yeah, actually I worked with him just last week with a case that we had at the Montecito. How do you know him?" Sara had worked with Danny on multiple occasions but could not begin to guess how Jordan knew him.

"It's a long story really, nothing too exciting." Jordan didn't want to tell her friend that she had been to Vegas without calling her. She would be in big trouble.

"Right," Sara knew that she would get the story out of her eventually, "anyway, I would love for you guys to stay with me for a few days – before the wedding that is."

"That would be great! We could have a girl's night at some point too!"

Other then going out to the breakfast with the team after shift, Sara could not remember the last time she went out with anyone much less had a girl's night. "It would be just like old times! Email me your flight information and I will try to pick you guys up from the airport."

"Sounds great! I will see you in a few days!"

"Great! Bye Jo!"

Sara closed her cell phone and climbed under the covers. Even though she was more excited then ever about her best friend coming to visit, the stress and exhaustion quickly overtook her as she fell asleep.


	2. Arrival

**Arrival

* * *

**

Sara looked at her watch for what seemed like the 100th time as she paced back and forth in baggage claim of the Las Vegas airport. 5:04pm. Jordan and Woody's plane should be landing in any minute. She was so excited to see her best friend after almost 9 years. Sure they had kept in touch over the phone and through email, but the demands of both their jobs made time to talk very slim. Looking down at her watch one more time, she heard her name being called out from behind her,

"SARA!"

The CSI spun around to see Jordan rushing toward her with Woody in tow. The Boston native dropped her bag and threw herself into her old friend's arms and shrieked as she felt herself being lifted off the ground and spun around.

"Oh my God, it's so great to see you!" Sara said as she allowed her friend to regain her footing.

Jordan picked up her bag as she responded, "You too! You look great!" She was about to pull Sara in for another hug when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat over she shoulder. "Oh Woody, I'm sorry! Sara this is Woody, Woody, Sara."

Sara had been expecting a hand shake from Jordan's male counterpart and was slightly surprised when she was pulled into a hug. "It's great to finally meet you Sara. Jordan couldn't stop talking about you the entire flight here."

"Uh oh, I would be nervous at the sound of that but since Jordan has been telling me about you for the past 6 years I guess that's only fair," Sara laughed.

"Now that makes me nervous." Woody said as he put his arm around Jordan's waist.

"Oh, you know nothing major…just that you're named after Woodrow Wilson, your bother is named after Calvin Coolidge, you're from Wisconsin where you were a boy scout and liked to go hunting with your family, when you first started working together you wore really ugly ties that Jordan didn't approve of, you were shot on duty and they were afraid that you wouldn't be able to walk again, you dated that other cop – Lu something or other – which let me tell you because I am sure that Jordan would never admit it, bugged the hell out of her, those are just the few basic I can think of off the top of my head. Not to mention the extensive background check and few phone calls that I made to the BPD – I've gotta make sure that you're perfect for my best friend."

Sara and Jordan began to laugh at the look on Woody's face after Sara rattled off all the information that she knew. "I'm just kidding Woody," Sara told him as she gave him a playful jab to the arm, "About the background check and phone calls, I mean. All the other stuff you know is obviously true. You know, girls talk."

"Well, I don't think that a plane ride from Boston to Vegas could possibly cover the 15 year relationship that you two have had. You on the other hand had a 6 year start! What do you say you make it up to me by telling me about what Jordan was like in college?" Woody smiled.

"Now that I can definitely do!" Sara agreed, "But first, we should grab your bags!"

Woody and Jordan had agreed to stay at Sara's apartment up until the wedding where they would then be checking into the Montecito for the remainder of their honeymoon.

"Well, this is it." Sara said as she helped Woody and Jordan carry their bags into her apartment.

"Wow, nice place Sar. It's very…you." Jordan complimented.

"Thanks," Sara smiled, "the guest room is this way." She said as she motioned them down the hallway.

After taking some time to settle into their temporary home, Jordan and Woody joined their hostess in her living room. "You guys don't have plans for tonight do you?" Sara asked as she handed them drinks.

"No, not really. We had talked about hitting the strip maybe. Checking some things out. Did you have something in mind?" Woody asked.

"I actually managed to get most of my team together for dinner before shift. They were all really excited when they heard you guys were coming. I think a few of them were becoming skeptical that I had friends outside the lab." Sara laughed as she sat down.

"We would love to!" Jordan told her. She was hoping that she would be able to meet some of Sara's Vegas friends while she was here.

"Great! We're meeting them at 8:00 at a place off the strip. They've got dinner and dancing and stuff like that. When we all have to go to work you guys will be within walking distance of the strip so you guys can hit that from there if you want."

Sara was afraid that Woody would be bored at the thought of meeting everyone that she worked with and was relieved when he said, "Sounds good!"

"Oh! Oh! Does that mean that she will be there!?!" Jordan asked in a sudden burst of excitement.

"She? Who's she?" Woody asked looking back and forth between the two brunettes.

"The girl that Sara has had a thing for for the past 5 years," Jordan explained. "Oh God, what's her name? Why has the suddenly fallen out of my head?"

"Catherine." Sara supplied.

"YES! That's it! Catherine!"

"So do we get to meet her? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Woody asked almost bouncing up and down at his seat on the couch. Jordan couldn't help but laugh at her fiancé's enthusiasm.

Sara rolled her eyes as she answered, "Yes. She will be there and both of you have to be nice! She has no idea that I like her and we just recently began to build a really strong friendship so don't say anything to mess that up!" She said pointing at both of them. She had only known Woody for a little over an hour but had already decided that though be might be the one to ground Jordan, he was capable of causing just as much trouble.

"We have to leave in a little over an hour so I am going to go jump the shower and get ready." Sara told them. She wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Alright, but don't think that we're done with you Sidle! There will be plenty more to interrogate you about once we actually meet her!"

* * *

**I hope you like everything so far! How 'bout you drop me a review and let me know:)**


	3. The Club

Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me forever and a day to update. I have been crazy busy with school and my show! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Club**

Arriving at the club, Sara quickly spotted Nick and Warrick holding down a table. Woody and Jordan followed her over and introductions were quickly made.

"So Jordan, tell us…what was Sara like in college?" Nick asked leaning back in his hair. He could already see Sara starting to bury her head in her hands.

"Not so fast there Nick," Jordan responded, "I think that we might to wait until everyone else gets here. I have a feeling that you're not the only one that wants to know."

Sara looked up silently thanking her friend. She knew that the stories wouldn't be put off for forever, but it was nice to have a little more time before rehashing her college past.

Not long after Greg arrived, Grissom phoned with his apologies that he would in fact not be able to attend so they were only waiting for Catherine. Jordan was constantly looking around for someone who fit the blonde's description that she had been given. Glancing over her shoulder one last time someone caught her eye. She turned around, however was trying not to look to obvious, to inspect the blonde.

'Yep, this has to be her.' Jordan thought to herself. The woman sauntered toward them in a low cut black top and hip hugging jeans. Her blue eyes sparkled as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Catherine said as she sat down at her table. "I'm Catherine." She said introducing herself. Jordan accepted the hand that was extended toward her as she thought to herself, 'Damn. I can see what Sara sees in her. She's gorgeous!'

"So, now that everyone's here," Nick said rubbing his hands together, "I think it is finally time to hear a little more about our Sara."

"Not so fast Nicky my boy, first we have told order," Sara told him as she thrusted a menu in his face. Nick's face dropped as he begrudgingly opened up the menu and scanned its contents.

They made small talk as they all decided what to eat – Jordan and Woody's flight, the wedding plans, cases that the team had currently closed. As the waitress left their table, Sara sat back in her chair,

"Alright guys, I guess it is finally time for all the stories that you seem to be dying to hear." She smirked that this made Nick suddenly sit up right. "Where would you like us to start?" Jordan asked.

"We'll make it easy on you," Greg spoke up, "How'd you guys meet?"

Sara and Jordan looked at each other as if to ask, 'Do you want to start?' Finally Jordan decided to take the reigns.

"Well, I am originally from Boston. Born and raised. After high school I went to medical school at Tufts University in Cambridge. One weekend I was home visiting my father when some old friends decided to go out for a drink. It wasn't long before my friends separated off with different people that they met there so I was at the bar by myself trying to get a drink when this very, very drunk man came up to me and kept trying to buy me a drink. He would just not back off."

"Which is where I came in." Sara told them jumping into the story, "I had had a particularly hard day at school and Jordan just so happened to be at the bar that I went to to unwind. I had a booth in the back all to myself where I would have a few drinks before heading home. I had just gone back up to the bar to get another drink when I saw this creep hitting on Jordan."

"So as this guy is giving me one bad pick up line after another, I feel a pair of arms slip around my waist. And whose head pops up around my shoulder? Sara's. She's has two beers in her hand and she says, 'Hey honey, I've got a booth in the back for us let's go.' I was so desperate to get out of there so I played along."

"I lead her back to my booth where we pretended to be together until the creeper left the bar."

Greg, who had a huge smile on his face, was obviously enjoying the story. "Did you guys make out?"

Nick instantly reached over and smacked Greg on the back of the head before either brunette even had a chance to answer. "Thank you Nick," Sara said before she moved on, "No Greg, there was no kissing. We just held hands and…"

"Snuggled." Jordan finished.

"So you pretended to be a lesbian just to get this guy away from her?" Warrick asked.

"Who said I was pretending?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could even process what she saw saying leaving coworkers as well as herself shocked.

"You're…" Greg could barely get the question out of his mouth he was surprised as well as heartbroken.

"Yes, guys. I am gay. You really didn't know?" She was trying to play off the situation to make it seem like she had meant to out herself.

"No." "Never." "No idea." Came the responses from the group.

"What about everything between you and Grissom?" Catherine asked. She had been relatively quiet throughout the whole conversation but finally decided to speak up.

"Ew! There is nothing between Grissom and me! Why does everyone think that? We are old friends, he is a mentor – that is it!"

"I don't know…there just seemed to always be something between the two of you." Nick tried to explain.

"Well, anyway," Jordan jumped in helping to change the subject which Sara was very grateful for, "now that you know how we met and that Sara is gay…what else would you like to know." She could sense that Greg was about to ask another question about the new knowledge of Sara's sexuality so she quickly added, "About our friendship."

A while later, Sara and Jordan found themselves alone at the table. Warrick had left early to run a few errands before their shift began, Nick and Greg were off working the group of girls crowded around the bar and Woody had taken Catherine out to the dance floor.

"You've got a great group here Sara." Jordan told her friend as she finished off her drink.

"Yeah, I like 'em. I think I will keep them around for a while." She smiled.

"I bet, especially a certain someone."

"Shut up!" Sara exclaimed while hitting Jordan on the arm, "What do you think of her?"

Jordan didn't even have to think before responding, "I think she is great! She seems nice, she's hot, if I were gay I would do her." Her last comment got her another smack on the arm.

"Yeah, she is," the CSI agreed, "Too bad she's straight."

"I don't know, Sara. I think that there is definitely a part of her that likes girls."

"Oh please, Jo, don't get my hopes up. You haven't seen her around men."

"But you didn't see the look in her eye when she found out you are gay."

Sara had to swallow her drink quickly before spitting it out all over the table. "What?" She didn't want to get her hopes up that something actually could happen between her and Catherine but Jordan's news did seem promising. She was always good at reading people.

"I don't know how to describe it, but her eyes seemed to light up when you told everyone you were into girls." Jordan wished that she could describe things more clearly.

Sara was about to ask Jordan more questions when Greg and Nick came back to the table. "How's it going boys?" Sara inquired.

"I got a number," Nick said tucking a napkin into his pocket, "but Greggo here struck out."

"Aw, poor Greggo." Sara said patting him on the head.

"It's ok," He told them, "I don't think I am ready to love again since I have found out that I will never have a chance with my one true love."

Sara rolled her eyes, knowing that he was talking about her. "Don't worry Greg. I know that you will be able to let go someday."

"I gotta tell you though Sara, I think there is a girl at the bar over there that is your type. You should go for it." Nick said trying to point her out.

"Oh no, you're not gonna try to set me up again are you. You now understand why I never went out with any guys you suggested but this does not mean that you can start setting me up with girls."

"Oh come up Sara. We just want you to be happy. Check her out, she is the brunette…"

"I like blondes." Sara said cutting him off. She really needed to start thinking before she opened her mouth.

She was saved from more questioning by Woody and Catherine arriving back at the table.

"Hello Beautiful," Woody greeted Jordan as he kissed her on the forehead. "You two catching up?"

"Yep, catching up…learning new things." Jordan smiled.

"I hate to break up the party guys, but it's about time we head out. Shift starts in less then half an hour." Catherine said picking up her purse.

Sara glanced at her watch, "Damn you're right. I guess we should get going. Do you guys want me to drop you back at my place or are you going to hit the strip from here?"

"I think we're going to walk down the strip for a while. See where things take us." Jordan said as she rose from the table.

The group made their way out of the building and to their cars. Woody and Jordan waved goodbye to everyone as they drove away before linking their hands together and making their way down to the strip.

"Alright Jordan, what are you planning?" Woody asked nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Jordan tried to seem innocent but knew it wasn't working. It was times like this that she hated that he knew her so well.

"Come on, Jo. I know that something is going around in that pretty little head of yours. You have that look in your eye."

"I want to try to get Catherine and Sara together."

"Oh Lord," Woody sighed. "What makes you think that that would work?"

"I can just tell ok. We know how Sara feels and after seeing Catherine's reaction tonight, I think that they have a chance."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I have a few things up my sleeve." She smiled.

"That's what makes me worried."

* * *

What exactly is Jordan planning? Keep reading to find out! Let me know how you like everything so far! 


	4. Getting Started

**Chapter 4**

**Plan A**

* * *

"You can't be serious about going through with this Jordan?" Woody's eyes grew wide as Jordan entered her friend's apartment and began to go through with the first stage of her plan.

"I am Woody! You don't know Sara that well, you have no idea how long it will take her to actually make a move – if she does it at all that is. Now, where do you think she keeps her tools? I need a wrench."

Woody threw his hands up as he claimed, "I am not helping you with this. If you were doing something else then maybe but this is vandalism Jo."

Jordan had stopped listening to her fiancé as she began to dig through the hall closet. "Ah ha! Perfect!"

* * *

Sara and Catherine were sitting down in the break room to have a cup of coffee when Sara's phone began to ring. Looking down at the caller ID she flipped her phone open, "Hey Jo what's up? You guys have fun on the strip?"

Catherine saw her colleagues face drop as she listened to her friend on the other end of the phone. Something was not right.

"What?! How?! Where?! How bad is it?!" Sara was asking questions faster then Jordan could answer them. The conversation lasted a few more minutes before Sara slammed her phone shut, "Damn it!"

"What's going on?" Catherine asked as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Woody and Jordan came back from the strip and found my place flooded. Apparently there was some kind giant leak from my kitchen sink. They called my landlord and he is dealing with it now. I gotta go and talk to him though can you cover for me?"

"Sure. No problem. Do you know how bad the damage is?"

"Bad enough that Woody and Jordan are checking into the Montecito tonight which means that I will probably have to find a place to stay until it's taken care of. Maybe Danny can get me a deal on a room so I don't have to stay in some dump." She said as she rose from the table.

"No you're not. You're staying with me." She didn't let the brunette get a word in before she continued. "I know what you really think of hotels Sara. We have processed enough of them together to know that you will not be comfortable there. I don't want to hear any arguing."

Sara was about to open her mouth to protest but was cut off, "I mean it Sidle. Go pack a bag and meet me at my place after shift."

The younger woman knew better to start a fight with Catherine once she has set her mind to something so she just said, "Thanks Cath," as she walked to the locker room to get her stuff.

Getting into her car Sara thought to herself, 'I am going to be staying with Catherine. God help me.'

* * *

Woody and Jordan were standing outside Sara's apartment waiting for their cab when Jordan received a text message. Jordan began giggling once she read it.

"What?" Woody asked when he heard her laugh.

She just handed him the phone so that he could read the screen.

**"Have fun at the Montecito. Tell Danny I said hi. Going to be staying at Catherine's. :)"**

"How did you know that she would be able to stay at Catherine's?" He asked as he handed her back the phone.

"I overheard Catherine telling Warrick how she just redid her guest room and is dying to put it to use. Now maybe it can be put to a little more use then she was originally thinking." She said with a smile.

"But what if nothing comes of this and you just flooded your best friend's apartment causing who knows how much money in damages for no reason?"

"Trust me Woody. Something will happen. And who said I am even done? I still have a plan or two bouncing around."

Woody groaned, "Please tell me that there isn't more property damage involved?"

Jordan shrugged her shoulders as she answered, "Not much."

* * *

Hope you liked it! :) I will try to get my other chapters up a little faster so that you can see what other shinanigans Jordan is up to!


	5. Plan A

**Chapter 5**

**Plan B**

Sara pulled up to Catherine's house but sat in the driver's seat for a moment to pull herself together. She had talked to her landlord and assessed the damage. From what they could tell, the leak had come from the kitchen sink and managed to flood her kitchen and part of the foyer area. There did not seem to be damage to the kitchen floor or the cabinets but the carpet in the foyer would most likely have to be replaced but thankfully that could all happen without any cost to her. Her landlord did want to do a full inspection to ensure that there would not be any mold in the future which meant that between that and the time that it would take for necessary repairs she would be out of her apartment for at least a week. She hoped that Catherine wouldn't mind if she stayed that long. She was also wondering if she would be able to make it that long without doing something to _seriously_ embarrass herself.

Finally mustering up the motivation she grabbed her bags from the seat next to her and exited the car. She only had to wait a moment after ringing the doorbell before the door in front of her opened. All the while she was sitting in the car trying to prepare herself, nothing in the world could prepare her for this. Catherine stood before her in the shortest pair of shorts that Sara had ever seen and a black tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail and her face was scrubbed of make up. She had never looked as beautiful as she did at that moment. So natural.

"Hey Sara! I was about to think that you weren't coming after all," Catherine said stepping back to allow the younger woman into the house.

Sara had to shake herself out of her haze before following her inside. Setting one of her bags down by her feet she began to look around. After all the years of working with Catherine she had never been inside her house, "Yeah, I had to talk to my landlord about everything. It looks like it will be at least a week until I can move back in. If you don't want me to stay that long I can find some place else."

"Don't be silly! You can stay as long as you need to. Here, let me show you to the guest room." She picked up the bag and began to walk upstairs with Sara following close behind.

She began point out different rooms as they went. "The first room on the right here is Lindsay's room; right next to it is the bathroom. I'm very sorry to say that the guest bedroom does not have its own bathroom so if you don't want to use Lindsay's feel free to use mine. Speaking of which, the master bedroom is right on the left here and your room is right here." She said as the entered the last door on the left of the hallway and placed the bag on the bed.

Sara stood in the doorway and surveyed the room. "Wow, Catherine. It's beautiful." The walls were bright white to match the white carpeting, the queen sized bed in the middle of the room was covered with a dark blue comforter and there were photos hanging above the bed and on the wall next to the closet.

"Thank you. I just redecorated last month. It used to be full of a bunch of old junk but for some reason I got the urge to clean out and clean it up. Just in time too as it seems," she said smiling at the brunette.

Sara cautiously entered the room and began to look around. She felt like she was going to break something just by walking in the room. Making her way over the closet she studied some of the pictures that were hanging up. "Who took these photos?"

"I did." Catherine stated as the stood next to her. "This one right here is actually Lindsay." She said pointing to the picture that Sara was currently looking at. It was a black and white photo of children on a swing set at a park. All the kids were facing the opposite direction so you wouldn't really be able to tell who they were if you didn't already know.

"I didn't know that you were into photography." When she turned to face Catherine she found that they were actually standing closer then she had realized. Her breath caught in her throat as she came face to face with the blonde. They held each others gaze for a moment before Catherine spoke.

"Yeah, it's just a hobby. I've been doing it for a few years. I hear that you are pretty good with a camera was well."

Sara again caught herself in a haze before she responded. Catherine's proximity was definitely affecting her, "Yeah, it's you know…just a hobby. I haven't really gotten to do too much lately. I've really missed it."

"We should compare pictures sometime."

Sara smiled, "I'd love to." She was happy to hear that the word 'to' had actually come out of her mouth as opposed to another word that could have changed their situation entirely.

Once again they held each other's gaze for a moment before Catherine stepped back, "Well, I will let you get settled in. I was about to make some tea before you came so feel free to come down and have some when you are done but if you just want to go to bed then I understand. Lindsay's bathroom has just been cleaned and there are fresh towels hanging in there if you want to take a shower. But as I said you are also more then welcome to use mine as well. It's just right through my bedroom. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Catherine. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime."

Sara closed the door to the bedroom after Catherine left and let out a sigh as she leaned against it. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Jordan do you think that this is really necessary? Don't you think that you have done enough by flooding her apartment? Now you want to go after her car too!"

Woody was trying to talk Jordan out of the next phase of her plan as they got closer and closer to Catherine's house. They had gotten a rental car and parked around the corner from the CSI's house and were now walking the rest of the way.

"Calm down Woody. It's not like I am going to cut her break lines or anything. I am just going to make sure that her car can't start so that they have to drive to work together. The more time they spend with each other the better." Jordan tried to explain.

"How do you know that it won't make them hate each other?" He asked.

"Trust me. It won't," was her simple explanation.

"Alright, since you seem to have an answer to everything, how do you expect to get into Sara's car to pop the hood? What are you gonna do try and pick the lock?" He knew that Jordan was completely capable of picking locks – he has seen her do it before. Right now he was really hoping that that was not her plan.

"Simple." Jordan reached into her pocket and produced a set of car keys.

"How did you get those?" That definitely was not the answer that Woody had been expecting.

"It's her extra set. They were hanging by the fridge so I took them before we left. Now come on!"

As they slowly approached their destination, Jordan was happy to see that Sara had parked on the far side of the driveway and that they would be given some cover by Catherine's car. Jordan pushed the unlock button on the keyless entry remote and asked Woody to get in and pop the hood.

"Oh no ya don't! I am not touching this car. They are CSIs. What if they decide to dust the car for prints or something?"

Jordan let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine then. Put these on." She said handing him a pair of latex gloves.

"I should have known you would come prepared," he said as he snatched the gloves from her hand.

"Don't I always?" She asked with a smile.

Woody's response of, "No," got him a slap across the arm. "Just pop the hood farm boy."

Jordan quickly donned a pair of her own latex gloves and completed her task. She knew that with Sara's knowledge of cars that she would be able to easily identify the problem -and it might seem suspicious as to how a few certain parts of her engine went missing - but that was the least of her worries right now. All she cared about at the moment is that Catherine and Sara would have to drive to work together that evening and possibly even tomorrow night if Sara didn't have time to resolve the issue. And that would put them at least one step closer to being together.

* * *

Sorry it has taken forever! Things have been crazy finishing up the school year. But here ya go! Let me know what you think! :)


	6. Plan B

**Hello All! Sorry it has taken forever! I have been in the midst of finishing the semester and moving back home! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sara stretched as she woke up that afternoon. She rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table only to find that it wasn't there. Where had her…oh wait…that's right…she was at Catherine's. She smiled as she reached for her cell phone and read that it was 2:30 in the afternoon. Snuggling back into the pillows she remembered the events of the morning – having breakfast with Catherine while talking about everything and nothing. When the pair finally decided to make their way up to their respective beds, Sara gave Catherine a hug and thanked her yet again for allowing her to stay. Catherine just smiled and pressed a kiss to Sara's cheek before wishing her, "Sweet dreams."

This is what caused Sara to fall asleep with a giant smile on her face. Glancing at her phone screen again she realized that 2:30 probably meant that Catherine was on her way to pick up Lindsay from school. As she wandered into the hallway she saw that Catherine's bedroom door was open and as she made her way downstairs she found a note on the counter that confirmed her thoughts.

_Sara, _

_Went to pick up Lindsay. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Be home soon._

_- C_

The brunette smiled yet again as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. She could get used to this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordan had just woken up from an early morning nap. Disentangling herself from her fiancé's arms and picked up her cell phone and made her way into the other room. She didn't want to wake him and she didn't want him to get in the way of the next phase of her plan.

Looking through her contacts list she found the name she was looking for and pressed, 'Send.' It was only a few moments before someone on the other line picked up, "Danny! Hi! Yeah, everything with the suite is great! Actually, I have a favor to ask of you…"

* * *

Sara and Catherine walked out to their cars together that evening. Placing the key in the ignition, Sara attempted to start her car only to find that nothing happened. She turned the key once more only to find once again that the car would not start. Noticing Sara's dilemma, Catherine got out of her car and walked over to Sara's driver's side door.

"What's going on?" she asked as Sara climbed out of her car.

"I don't know. Everything has been running great. I just got the oil changed and got a tune up about two weeks ago." Sara told her as she lifted up the hood.

Catherine admired Sara's knowledge of cars. She knew a little bit about cars but not near as much as Sara did.

"How the hell?!" She heard Sara exclaimed.

She crossed to the brunette's side, "What is it?"

"My spark plugs are gone! How the hell could that have happened? It's not like they can fall out or anything! This doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe one of the neighborhood kids playing a prank?" Catherine knew that that was highly implausible but she couldn't think of anything else that could have happened. It was in fact one of the oddest things she had ever seen.

"How could someone have gotten under the hood of my car? The hood release is inside and it doesn't look like anyone managed the break in." She said becoming more and more frustrated and confused by the minute.

"Do you wanna dust it?" Catherine asked.

Sara ran her hand through her hair as she replied, "I am seriously considering it! I would if I knew that I wouldn't get in trouble for using the labs equipment for something like that."

"Well technically, this does count as a crime. Something was stolen from you."

"I guess you're right," Sara agreed, "and Mandy doesn't need to know whether or not an official report was filed."

Catherine just smiled at her as she walked to the back of her truck to get her kit.

* * *

"All the prints came back to me!" Sara said as she put the fingerprint report down on the coffee table in front of Catherine.

Catherine put down her magazine and cup of coffee. She was thankful that it was a slow night so that she and Sara could get the results back quickly, however, she was not pleased to find that only Sara's prints had been the results. Sitting back on the couch she began to think of explanations.

"Well, we didn't find any smudge marks, your prints wouldn't still be there if someone had wiped down the car, spark plugs don't must magically disappear so I guess the only the only reasonable answer is that our thief wore gloves."

"But who would steal my spark plugs? It doesn't make sense." She said as she sat down on the couch next to the blonde.

"The only thing that I can think of is that it could possibly have been one of the guys playing some kind of prank on you but I can't think of why," the blonde offered.

"They're boys. They don't need a reason why," she replied as she took a seat next to her coworker and propped her feet up on the table. Both CSIs continued to wrack their brains until they were interrupted by the ringing of Sara's phone.

"What's up Jo?" She asked looking at the caller ID.

"Hey! Woody and I were just discussing some wedding stuff and I was hoping to get your opinion on some things. Do you think that you could stop by the Montecito for a while after work?"

"Sure! I'd love to! Oh, wait! I came in with Catherine today because my car wouldn't start."

Jordan smiled hearing conformation that her plan had in fact worked, "Bring her along."

"Um, yeah, ok. Hang on a sec." She pulled the phone away from her ear and turned to the blonde, "Jordan wants me to stop by the Montecito after shift. She wants my opinion on some wedding stuff. Do you want to come too? I can take a cab or something if you don't want to."

"Don't be silly, I would love to! Looking at wedding magazines will be a nice change from looking at forensic magazines!"

Sara smiled as she continued her conversation with Jordan, "We will be there! Are you sure you want us to come by after shift? It's going to be pretty early."

"Don't worry about it! We will get breakfast. It will be great! Oh, and I know it's a little short notice, but my friend Lily is flying in from Boston this afternoon and we were hoping to have a girls night out - kind of a bachelorette kind of a thing. Do you think that you and Catherine could get tomorrow night off?"

"Well, I already have tomorrow off so it will just be a matter of trying to find someone to cover for her. I am sure that we can figure something out. We will see you in the morning."

"What else do we have to figure out now?" Catherine questioned as Sara hung up her phone.

"Jordan wants to have girls' night out tomorrow night, a friend of hers in flying in from Boston for it, so we have to find someone to cover your shift."

Catherine was already pulling out her cell phone, "There's a guy in days that owes me a favor. I'll call it in!"

* * *

Jordan smiled as she ended her call with Sara, everything was falling into place. Instead of closing her phone she made another call, "Hey Danny! We're set!"

* * *

**What's Jordan up to now? You'll just have to wait and see! Let me know what you think of everything so far!**


	7. Plan C

**Two posts within 2 days...thank God for summer vacation!**

* * *

"How do you expect to get them in there by themselves? Anyone else could get in there with them and it would mess everything up." Woody asked as they entered the Montecito security room with Danny.

"We've got Samantha taking care of it. She is going to be standing in the lobby asking guests to take surveys. She knows not to let anyone else on with them." Danny explained. "I gotta tell you Jordan I am happy that someone is finally trying to get them together. We could all tell that there was something between those two whenever they came in here on their cases. It was getting ridiculous."

"Yeah well, Sara just needs a kick in the ass from time to time. Thanks for helping us out."

"Anything for you Jo." Danny said with a smile.

Jordan couldn't help but laugh to herself when she felt Woody's arm slipped around her waist at Danny's comment.

"There they are." Danny said directing everyone's attention to one of the many security screens.

* * *

Catherine and Sara entered the Montecito hotel not long after the end of their shift. "Hey Sam." The women greeted the Casino staff member when they found her by the elevator.

"Hey ladies how've you been?" Sam asked as she watched the CSIs press the 'Up' button on the panel.

"You know same old same old. One case after another." Catherine answered. It wasn't very long before the car arrived and the doors opened.

"You guys have fun." Sam smirked as the two women stepped inside. Sara was slightly confused by Sam's comment but decided not to inquire further as she pressed the button for the 18th floor and waited for the doors to close.

"Hold the elevator!" Both women heard the man's frantic voice as he ran towards the elevator. Catherine tried to stick her hand between the doors to stop them from closing but wasn't fast enough when Samantha stepped into the man's path and began to ask him questions.

* * *

"Good girl, Sam." Danny said when he saw the woman step into the guest's way to prevent him from getting onto the elevator. "How far do you want them to get?" Danny said turning to his Boston friends.

Jordan just smiled as she answered, "Dealer's choice."

Danny watched the numbers on the screen change as the elevator ascended into the building.

"Now!"

* * *

Sara and Catherine were standing in comfortable silence as the elevator took them up to the 18th floor. The LED panel above the doors had indicated that they had just passed the 15th floor when the car suddenly when pitch black and came to a screeching halt. Both CSIs grabbed the railing behind then as the car jarred before settling into place.

"What the hell?!" Sara exclaimed.

Catherine snickered to herself; Sara seemed to be saying that a lot lately. It wasn't long before lights from the back up generator kicked on. Catherine picked up the emergency phone and was thankful to hear that there was someone else on the other end. She spoke with them for a few minutes before turning back to her fellow elevator hostage.

"They said it's some sort of electrical problem…Sara are you ok?" When she turned around she found the brunette curled up in the corner of the elevator hugging her legs to her chest.

She didn't answer her right away; she just continued to stare at one spot on the floor. It wasn't until Catherine kneeled down in front of her and ran her hand across her cheek that Sara snapped out of her trance. Catherine saw fear in the younger woman's brown eyes. "Honey what is it? Talk to me."

"I don't like small spaces. I'm…I'm…"

"Claustrophobic," Catherine finished for her.

"Yeah."

Catherine was being to worry about Sara's shallow breathing. If she kept up like this she was willing to pass out quickly.

"Sara, sweetie, listen to me. You need to try and control your breathing, ok? Look at me. You're going to be fine. I'm here. Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

Back in the control room, Danny, Jordan and Woody watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Jordan, do you think that this is really the best thing to be doing to her? Look, being stuck in there is obviously bothering her." Woody was concerned for the brunette's well being.

"Just give them another minute Woody. Just wait for it."

They continued to study the screen in front of them and they watched as the older woman sat back against the wall and pulled the other woman to sit between her legs. The brunette immediately snuggles up to her, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist and burying her head in the crook of her neck. Catherine then wrapped her arms around Sara's shoulders and held her close as she rubbed soothing circles across her back.

* * *

Catherine sighed and pressed a kiss to Sara's forehead when she felt her breathing regulate. "That's it, honey, you're doing great. Just breathe."

Sara held onto Catherine as if her life depended on it. As far as she was concerned, her life did depend on it. She had been slightly claustrophobic as a kid but it had all increased after her kidnapping. Riding in elevators didn't usually affect her since they were so short, but being stuck in one was a completely different story. Now all she focused on was the woman that was wrapped around her. Her scent, her touch, her voice. All of it was making Sara feel more calm then she had ever been. She closed her eyes and felt as if she could fall asleep in right there. She had always dreamed of falling asleep in Catherine's arms – she just didn't think that it would be after a panic attack in the middle of an elevator, either way, now she just focused on cherishing the feeling for as long as it would last.

* * *

"How long do you want to keep them in there?" Danny asked. He felt more comfortable now that he saw the young CSI calm down but he didn't want it all to last much longer. Sara's panic attack definitely was not something that he had been expecting.

"Give them another 15 or 20 minutes. Woody and I will go back up to our room so that we are there when they get out. Call me when you restart the elevator ok?" Jordan said as she took Woody's hand and began to lead him out of the room.

"Sounds good."

"Jordan, did you know that Sara was claustrophobic when you made up this part of your little plan?" Woody asked as they made their way back up to their room in the working elevator.

"I knew that she was slightly uncomfortable with small spaces but I didn't know that it would be that severe. I definitely was expecting all that to happen but hey it all worked out for the best."

"Yeah, you could have caused your best friend to pass out in an elevator."

"Well, she didn't and now she is laying in the arms of the woman that she loves but doesn't have the guts to make a move on. I would say that it turned out pretty damn great!"

The couple entered their hotel room and began to wait for their friends to get out of their trap. Now they just had to make sure that they didn't give away the fact that they knew anything about it.

* * *

Sara had never been so excited to exit an elevator before. She almost wanted to run all the way down the hallway just because she was free. Catherine laughed to herself when she saw the look of relief on Sara's face. Sara turned to the blonde and embraced her while thanking her for what felt like the 100th time that week. She was so happy that she actually lifted Catherine off of her feet and spun her around in a circle.

"You're welcome," Catherine giggled as she was placed back on the ground, "Anytime babe."

Now Sara wasn't sure what she was happier about – to be out of the damn elevator or the fact that Catherine had called her honey, sweetie and babe all in the last half hour.

"Hey! There you guys are! Did you get held up on your case?" Jordan asked as she let the two CSIs into her hotel room. She hoped that she sounded believable.

"Yeah I wish!" Sara scoffed, "We were stuck in the elevator for over ½ an hour! I swear to God if I didn't like Danny and the rest of the staff as much as I do I would go down there and…" she began to trial off as Catherine began to rub her back again. Apparently it had a calming affect in more situations then just being stuck in an elevator. She would have to keep this in mind for the future.

"The good thing is," Catherine continued, "Is that we are now out of the elevator and here to help you with your wedding decisions."

"Great! Woody is getting ready to go to the gym and I figured we could have breakfast downstairs while we go over everything. Let me just run and grab the brochures out of my purse." She was about to go into the other room when Sara's voice stopped her.

"Guys, if we are going down to the restaurant, we are taking the stairs!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I think I deserve extra reviews for getting this post up so quickly! ;)**


	8. Girl's Night Out

"I'm running out of ideas, Lily!" Jordan had been explaining her shenanigans of the last few days when she picked her friend up from the airport.

"Let me get this straight," the grief counselor said, "you flooded her apartment, sabotaged her car, and trapped her in an elevator all to get her to make a move on the woman that she has a thing for?"

"Well, and to make Catherine realize that she has feels for Sara too." Jordan explained.

"How do you know that Catherine feels that way?" Jordan was starting to become frustrated with her friend because she was beginning to question the plan as much as Woody had been.

"I can just tell! You should have seen the look on her face when we accidentally outed Sara at dinner with everyone the other night. She seemed…happy…to hear that Sara was into girls."

"Even when in Las Vegas for her own wedding, Jordan Cavanaugh can't help but meddle in other people's lives," Lily laughed.

"It's for her own good. Now if I could just think of something else to do."

* * *

Sara stared at the clothes laid out in front of her, she felt as if she had been starring at them for hours. She had managed to sneak into her apartment to grab a few outfits for her girl's night out tonight but now that she was back at Catherine's she decided that she didn't really care for any of the choices she had.

She looked through the clothes that she had hung up in the closet one last time in hopes that something might spark her interest. She couldn't wear her little black dress because she was wearing that to the wedding…work shirt…work shirt…work shirt…wait…how did that get in there?

Reaching into the closet she pulled a red halter top. She didn't remember packing this…hell…she barely remembered buying it. She had never had a chance to wear it since halter tops are not exactly work friendly clothing. She didn't even want to begin to think of the amount of drool that Greg would produce if she showed up wearing this...but for tonight…tonight it would be perfect.

* * *

"Come on Cath, we're going to be late!" Sara called upstairs. She had been waiting downstairs with Lindsay for the past 20 minutes.

"Just a second!" Was the only reply that came.

The brunette turned back to the couch where the younger Willows was sitting and mumbled, "That's what you said 15 minutes ago."

"Welcome to my mother getting ready for a date," Lindsay told her, "She takes forever and a day!"

Sara's breath caught in her throat at Lindsay's use of the word date. 'It's not a date. We are just going out as a group of friends. No one said anything about a date. Why would Lindsay think this was a date? Would she care if her mom went out on a date with me? If her mom dated a girl? Cool it Sidle!' Her brain was now going a mile a minute. She was thinking so much in fact that she didn't even notice that Catherine had come downstairs. She was finally brought out of her thoughts when she heard,

"You ready to go?"

Sara's head snapped up to where the voice had come from and she was at lost for words. Catherine Willows was standing in front of her in the tightest pair of jeans that she had ever seen and a light blue long sleeved button up shirt that was barely buttoned at all, giving off a great view of her cleavage. If she was wondering earlier how much drool Greg would produce, she had a feeling that it was probably nowhere near the amount that she was producing now.

"Sara?"

Sara knew that she was staring but she had lost herself in the blue eyes that were looking back at her. If it was possible, they seemed to be even brighter then normal. Thankfully, after only another moment, the younger woman found the momentum to stand.

"You look great!" 'As if she couldn't already tell by the way that you have been staring at her,' she thought to herself.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," Catherine said with a wink.

"You both look great!" Lindsay told them as the momentarily let her attention stray away from the TV. "You guys are going to be the hottest couple on the strip tonight!"

"Thanks sweetie," the older blonde said while giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You know the rules, no more junk food, don't be on the phone too long and get to bed at a reasonable hour! Sara and I will probably be out late so don't wait up for us!"

"I know mom! I'm not a kid anymore! Have fun!"

Catherine and Sara collected their purses as the teen went back to her movie. As Sara was backing out of the driveway she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Catherine didn't correct her daughter's use of the word couple.

* * *

"Sara! Catherine! Over here!" The two CSIs turned to their right in the Montecito lobby to find Jordan waving at them.

"You look incredible!" Catherine commented when she saw little red dress that Jordan was wearing.

"Thank you." Jordan nodded, "Woody almost didn't let me out of the hotel room tonight."

The blonde laughed and responded, "I wouldn't have wanted to let you out either!"

Sara's eyes grew wide at Catherine's comment and she hoped that no one noticed, 'Maybe Catherine is into women after all?!'

By the time that Sara had come out of her own head she realized that the topic of conversation had quickly moved on and that Jordan was introducing them to Lily before giving them a run down of the night's events.

"You'll have to tell me all about Jordan when she was in college!" Lily said as she shook Sara's hand.

She smiled, "Only if you tell me what she has _really _been up to all these years!"

"Deal!" Lily laughed.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Jordan questioned. Both the brunette and the blonde shook their heads, "Fantastic! Sam and Danny have set up dinner and drinks for up here and have talked to pretty much everyone they know on the strip and so we are not going to have to spend a dime tonight!"

Catherine and Sara were both speechless while Lily and Jordan chuckled at them as Lily spoke up, "Well, let's get to it!"

* * *

As dinner was wrapping up the women were trying to figure out what to do next.

"I have always wanted to go on the roller coasters here, are they any good?"

Catherine and Sara looked at each other and shrugged.

"You haven't been on them?" Jordan asked surprised.

"You're talking to the workaholic here Jo. Are you really surprised?" Sara asked.

"No I guess not," Jordan sighed, "What's your excuse Catherine?"

"Roller coasters have never really been my thing. I always took advantage of the other side of Vegas nightlife when I was younger." Catherine said hoping that they wouldn't ask her to elaborate. She didn't really want to explain the personal roller coaster that she would go on after snorting coke all night.

"Alright then, that is all going to change tonight," Jordan said as she reached into her pocket, "Here you go ladies." The ME handed them each an all access pass to the New York New York roller coaster as well as the Big Shot, the X-scream and Insanity, The Ride.

"Which ones do you guys wanna hit first?"

Catherine looked at the passes in her hand. When she said that roller coasters weren't her thing she wasn't just saying it as a cop out answer they really weren't, but this was Jordan's night so it looked as if she was going.

"I don't really care," she answered, "but before we go I am definitely going to need another drink!"

* * *

The group decided to go on the New York New York roller coaster first. Sara could see the nervousness in Catherine's eyes as the worker told them what lane to stand in. Catherine stood behind the bar and began to fidget with the cuff of her sleeve when she felt Sara lean into her and whisper,

"You ok Cat?"

Catherine turned her head to face her colleague to find that their faces were much closer then she had expected but she did not back away, "Not really. Like I said before, roller coasters aren't really my thing."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sara asked as she put her hands on the smaller woman's hips and pulled her closer. She didn't know how she was getting the courage to do be that bold but Catherine didn't seem to mind.

"It's Jordan's night and if she wants to do this then I'm gonna do it. I don't want to put a damper on the night or be the loser standing by the exit waiting all alone."

"It's gonna be a lot of fun! You'll see!" Sara tried to reassure her.

"I hope so." She sighed, "I just…well…I…"

"What?" Sara asked.

"Hold my hand?"

Sara had never smiled so widely before as she took Catherine's hand and said, "Always."

The moment was broken as the line of cars pulled back into the station. The 4 women clambered into their seats and put their safety restraints in place, 3 out of the 4 of them being very excited about the coming experience. As soon as the cars began to move forward, Catherine reached over, grabbed Sara's hand and held on for dear life. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they made their assent up the track. Everyone began to scream as the cars plunged down the track towards the lights of the strip. Sara couldn't decide if she was screaming because of the roller coaster for because Catherine's fingernails were digging into her hand.

"That was so AWESOME!" Jordan screamed as the car slowed down and began to wind through the ceiling of the New York New York casino before pulling up to the dock. "What'd you guys think?"

"I loved it!" Lily laughed.

"Fantastic!" Sara replied.

Catherine plastered the biggest smile on her face as she could before saying, "It was fun!"

Jordan quickly hopped out of the car as their safety harnesses were unlatched, "Sweet! Let's check out the pictures and then get in line again!"

Sara could not help but laugh at her friend's enthusiasm as she saw Jordan and Lily scurry towards the set of monitors that showed the pictures. "What do you say Cat, up for another ride?"

Catherine smiled, "As long as you hold my hand again."

Sara laced their fingers together as the lead them towards the monitors where Jordan and Lily were standing as she replied yet again, "Always."

* * *

After going on the New York New York roller coaster 4 more times, the group of women made their way to the opposite end of the strip to go on the rides on top of the Stratosphere Tower. Climbing out of the cab, Catherine stared up at the tall hotel with fear in her eyes. Sara could sense the blonde's apprehension already so she quickly put her hand in hers and began tugging her towards the buildings entrance. The pair walked in front of Lily and Jordan, thankfully far enough ahead to not hear the two whisper about them.

"Jordan check it out!" She said excitedly pointing towards the CSIs.

"I know! They have been doing that since we were in line for the New York roller coaster the first time. Did you see that they were always holding hands in all the pictures too?" Jordan was happy that something seemed to be working out.

When they made their way up to the elevators that would take them to the observation deck, they were all surprised to find out that not only did their all access passes grant them access to all the rides on the top of the hotel but also priority boarding on the elevators that would take them up there. Soon they were all crammed into the small elevator car to begin their journey upwards. There were so many people in the car that Catherine was pinned against Sara's chest, in turn, pinning her to the wall. It was a position that Sara had always dreamed about but they weren't in an elevator – sometimes that is – but there were definitely never that many people in there with them.

Catherine had placed her hands on the brunette's hips as the car continued to move. When she looked up she saw sweat beginning to appear on the younger woman's forehead and though there may have been a lot of body heat being generated she could tell that Sara's reaction was not a result of that,

"Hey, you ok?" She asked giving Sara's hips a comforting squeeze.

Sara knew from her tone that there was no way that she could talk herself out of this one, "I'm just not a big fan of enclosed places like this. It's been a problem since…" she trailed off knowing that Catherine would understand what she was talking about.

She gave the brunette reassuring smile, "We'll be up there soon."

Sara began to relax a little more as she felt a hand move from her hip and begin to make small circles across her back. She smiled to herself and began to think about what might happen if there were not so many other people in the elevator with them.

The quartet wandered around the observation deck and admired the lights of the strip from their high elevation before getting in line to go up the roof to go on the rides. Catherine didn't even need to see Sara's face to know that she was starting to get uncomfortable at the thought out being in a crowded elevator again. She placed her arms around the brunette's waist as she walked up behind her. Stretching up on her tip toes she whispered to her, "I've got you."

Lily and Jordan came around the corner to get in line with their friends and smiled at the sight that they saw. Jordan put out her hand to Lily for a high five before standing in line behind them.

* * *

Reaching the rooftop, the girls agreed to go on the Big Shot first. Catherine felt as though she was high enough already and was not too into the thought of being shot another 1000 feet in the air but she was never one to chicken out on things. As they got in line she slipped her hand into Sara's silently asking for the younger woman's support which is was instantly given. The line went much more quickly then the blonde was hoping because before she knew it, she was being strapped in to the harness.

"Sara, if anything happens, tell Lindsay I love her!"

The three other women giggled at Catherine's request. "I hate to break it to you Cath," Jordan answered, "but if anything happens, which it won't, I don't think that any of us would make it."

"I know that! I'm just meaning if I have a heart attack for something ya know. Right now it feel like my heart is going to explo…!" Catherine sentence was cut short by the car shooting up off the ground and into the Vegas skyline. All 4 women screamed at the top of their lungs as they looked over the strip. Three of them then began to giggle as car bounced a few times before settling back into its home position.

Catherine was reluctant to let go of Sara's hand as they exited the Big Shot. The ride hadn't been as bad as she thought it was going to be but it still scared her. Sara took her hand and tugged her behind Jordan and Lily to the next ride – the Insanity.

* * *

"You expect me to get in a swing that dangles thousands of feet in the air over the side of the hotel?" Catherine asked as they got in line.

"Come on Cat! It's gonna be fun! You know, after everything that Sara has told me about you I never expected you to be scared of something like this." Jordan admitted.

"Sara talked to you about me?" It wasn't about going on the ride anymore. It was about figuring out just how much Sara had told Jordan about her. Why would Sara tell Jordan about her?

Sara on the other hand was none too happy about Jordan confession. She was busy giving Jordan the evil eye which Jordan of course was ignoring.

"Oh yeah, all the time. She always says how strong and confident you are and how much she enjoys being able to work a woman like you." Jordan told her. It wasn't a lie. Sara had said those things but Jordan made sure to leave out the part when Sara would talk about how she wishes that she could work above and under the blonde as well. If she let that slip she knew that Sara would throw her off the side of the building.

"So come Cath, you gonna show me this strong and confident woman that my oldest friend has told me all about or are you gonna chicken out?"

Catherine let out a sigh before grabbing Sara's hand once again, "Let's go!"

Once Catherine was completely satisfied that her lap bar was completely secure, she locked arms with Sara and then locked her eyes shut. Being that high up was one thing but being able to see straight under herself was completely different. She began to hold her breath as the felt the machine begin to move. It wasn't long before she could feel the swing begin to rotate in a circle and everyone else on the ride was screaming around her.

"Come on Cat! Open your eyes!" Sara said, "It's not that bad!"

"NO!" the stubborn blonde responded.

"Come on Willows! Don't make me disappointed!" She heard Jordan scream from the seats next to her.

"Just open your eyes Catherine! It's great!" Lily encouraged.

Catherine turned her head so that she was facing Sara before she opened her eyes. She found that Sara was facing the other direction, "Alright they're open!"

"See Cat! Great view huh?" Sara asked without facing her.

"Yep," Catherine smiled, "It sure is."

Sara turned to look at Catherine only to find that she was staring at her and that Catherine was not concentrating on the view of the city at all. Her mind began to race thinking about what Catherine really could have been meaning. She was about to question her when the ride began to slow and move back towards the dock. They group quickly unlatched their lap bars and moved forward.

* * *

"Alright guys! One more up here and then we can do some of them again if we want to!" Jordan said excitedly.

"Actually, I am gonna head to the restroom before the next ride." Lily told them.

Catherine tagged along with Lily to the ladies room leaving Jordan and Sara together. Jordan couldn't help but notice her friend's distraction.

"Hey Sar, are you ok? Did the spinning get to you?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"No, no. Nothing like that. The ride was fine, it was what happened on the ride that is getting to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked as she gave her a puzzled look.

"When we finally got Catherine to open her eyes, I asked how she liked the view and she said it was great but then I turned to actually look at her and she wasn't looking at the view – she was looking at me. What the hell does that mean Jo?"

"It means she likes you. She has been finding some way to touch you all night – holding your hand, snuggling with you on the elevator. Don't think I haven't noticed." Jordan said poking her friend in the side.

Sara quickly swatted her hand away as she responded, "That's different. She is afraid of roller coasters and I am claustrophobic. Any touching that has occurred tonight has been strictly for comforting purposes. That's it."

"I'm not so sure about that." Jordan smiled.

"Stop getting my hopes up ok. Please! I have been wanting this for way too long to get crushed ok. Please, just stop!"

"Stop what?" Lily interrupted, "Is Jordan causing problem again?"

Sara froze seeing that the other 2 women of their group were back from the restroom. She hoped that they did not hear too much of the conversation.

"Nothing! Nothing! Jordan is just being Jordan, you know! Old friendly jokes!" Sara hoped that the subject would not be pushed.

Thankfully everyone did seem to catch on. "Ok," Catherine said as she linked her fingers with Sara's, "last ride?"

* * *

As the group made their way back to the elevators to take them back up to the ride deck, Sara could not help but wonder about the hand that was currently wrapped around her own.

"Alright, shooting up off the top of the hotel, swinging around the side of the building fine, but you want to plunge me off the side of it?" Catherine asked as she watched the X-Scream in motion.

"It's the last ride of the night Catherine we won't force you to go on anything else if you don't want to! Come on!" Lily begged.

"I don't know guys." She said reluctantly.

"I think I have exactly what you need." Jordan smiled as she reached into her back pocket. "A little liquid courage."

She held out a flask to the older woman, "You have had that with you the entire time and are just giving it to me know?" Catherine exclaimed. "What's in it?"

"Vodka."

"Fantastic!" She said as the unscrewed the cap and took a giant swig. Her friends were amazed as the downed half of the alcohol without even flinching. Handing the container back to the brunette she smiled, "Thanks! Now let's get in line before I change my mind."

Sara was beginning to lose the feeling in her fingers and they were not even on the ride yet. "Cath, could you ease up a little? I think you are going to break my fingers off?"

"No way!" she said squeezing even tighter, "it's your friend who wants us to go on this ride!"

"Then squeeze her fingers!" Their bickering was cut short when the ride before them came to a stop and it was their turn to board.

Once their lap bars were secured in place, Catherine once again linked her arm through the brunette's. Sara was thankful that her fingers were finally getting a break. The anticipation built as the machine tilted backwards in preparation of tipping them forward over the edge of the building. Catherine screwed her eyes shut so that she did not have to witness her possible death. As soon as the felt the car begin to move forward again she turned to the side and buried her face into the brunette's neck while the motion of the car was enough to make her scream.

Not soon enough, the ride was over and the group was standing in front of the photo monitors.

"There it is!" Lily said pointing to the top monitor in the corner. They all laughed at how the picture had turned out! Jordan and Lily were in the front seat with their hands in the air, mouths open as they screamed. Sara and Catherine were sitting behind them. Sara had one arm in the air since the other one was being gripped by both of Catherine's. They could not see the blonde's face since it was hidden in between Sara's neck and shoulder. Sara smiled to herself as she remembered the feeling of the woman's breath on her neck.

"I'm gonna buy it." She said stepping up to the counter. She might not be able to experience that feeling ever again but she would at least have the picture as a souvenir.

After purchasing the picture she turned back the group, "You guys want to do any of them again?"

"Well, I think we all know that Catherine doesn't want to go on any of them again," Jordan said grinning at the blonde. Catherine's only response was to stick her tongue out at her. "But I think that I am good too. Lily?"

"Yeah, we can move on and I know exactly where we are going next.

They all looked at her with anticipation. Jordan didn't even know that her friend had anything planned. "What do you got in mind Lil?"

"The one thing that no bachelorette's night out is complete without. We're going to the strip club!"

**Sorry it took me SO long to update. The summer kind of got away from me! But I did give you a long chapter to make up for it! Hope you liked it! You can push the little button and let me know! ;)**


	9. Stripping

Pulling up to the strip club, Jordan, Sara and Catherine was surprised to find that the VIP room had been reserved for them.

"I talked to Sam, told her that no bachelorette party was complete without a stripper or two so she made arrangements for me." Lily explained.

Jordan was surprised that her seemingly innocent friend had gone to such lengths.

As they walked through the masses of people, Sara leaned in to whisper in Catherine's ear, "Does this bring back some old memories?" Catherine's only response was to elbow her coworker in the ribs. "What?" Sara became defensive, "It was an honest question!"

The women followed the VIP host up the stairs to their private room. As they walked inside, Sara was slightly disappointed to find that the room was full of only male strippers. 'Oh well, I have Catherine to look at tonight and that is really all I need,' she thought to herself as she took a seat.

The girls laughed and drank while multiple men came in and out of their private suite to dance for them. Sara and Jordan shared stories of their friendship which allowed Catherine and Lily to learn more about their friends then they ever thought possible.

"Alright! Alright!" Lily said as she attempted the stand up, she along with everyone else was definitely on the verge of being drunk, "It's time for the best part of the night." Finally standing to her feet she reached into her purse and pulled out a stack of dollar bills. Waving the stack of money in front of Jordan's face she stated, "Lap dance time!"

"Oh no!" Jordan groaned while Catherine and Sara cheered from their seats next to her, "Yay!" "Woo hoo!"

As if on cue a new dancer entered the room. He took a chair from the table and set it in the center of the room before crossing to Jordan and taking her hand. He led her back to the chair where he motioned for her to sit before he started his routine.

"Don't you think he looks a bit like Woody?" Catherine asked drunkenly.

Sara responded with a slur, "She is so drunk right now that she probably thinks he is Woody!"

The 3 women continued to giggle together as they watched their soon to be married friend continue to stick dollar bills in the dancer's g-string. Soon the song was over and Jordan looked over to her friends with a giant smile on her face, "Whose next ladies?"

Sara laughed as she took a sip of drink, "I think that we all know that the male strippers are not my thing!"

"What about you Catherine? Are you going to let this beautiful male body go to waste?" Jordan asked as she ran her hand down the dancer's arm.

"Actually, I prefer female dancers. I find them much more," she searched for the word, "Sensual."

"You seem as if you are speaking from experience." Lily said poking the blonde in the ribs.

Catherine took a long drink from her martini before stating, "Well, I used to be one so I guess you could say that I am."

"You used to be a stripper?" Jordan asked a little more enthusiastically then she usually would have. All of the alcohol she had consumed was really starting to hit her.

"Yep," was all Catherine said as she nodded her head.

"Well then get on up here lady and show us how it's done!" The ME giggled.

"I don't think that they would really like that if I did it here. They pay the dancers to do that, not the customers maybe when we get back to the hotel though!" Catherine couldn't believe that she had actually just suggested that. How much had she really had to drink?

"Well then," Sara jumped in trying to push the thought of Catherine stripping out of her head so that she didn't end up embarrassing herself, "I think that leaves you Lily!"

"What? No!" The grief counselor tried to hide herself in her drink.

"Yep! Come on Lil!" Jordan said as she pulled her friend over to the chair that was still in the middle of the room. "You planned this. It was all your idea so it is only fair that you get a dance too!"

The three women laughed hysterically as they watched their friend begin to blush profusely as the dancer led Lily to the chair in the middle of the room and begin his routine.

* * *

They stayed at the strip club for a few more hours – while Jordan and Lily enjoyed a few more lap dances from other men – before heading back to the Montecito.

"So where is Woody tonight?" Sara asked as the 4 women entered Jordan's hotel suite.

"He's out with Danny and some of his friends. He is supposed to stay with him tonight. I think they might have even invited some of your guys from the crime lab."

"Nick did say something about going out tonight." Catherine said as she sat down on the couch.

Sara and Lily took sat down along side her while Jordan mysteriously disappeared into the bedroom. It wasn't too long before they heard hip hop music being blared loudly from the other room.

"How's this Catherine?" Jordan asked as she reentered the room.

"For what?" The blonde asked.

Jordan answered simply, "For your striptease."

"My what?!" All the women giggled at the blonde's response.

"Catherine, I might be drunk, but I do remember you saying something about how you used to be a stripper and how you would show us how it is really done." Jordan told her as she dragged a chair to the center of the room just like they had done in their VIP suite.

"You don't have to take your clothes off just show us your moves. That is…if you even have any anymore." The ME provoked.

"Oh, honey, I can assure you that I have the moves I just don't know if you would be able to handle it." The CSI teased as the stood up and pushed the brunette towards the chair.

"Well, that's the thing. I have had so many lap dances tonight but there is one person here that has not had any and I just don't think that is fair so I think it should be her turn." Jordan said as the turned to the other brunette in the room.

The look on Sara's face said two things – to the average on looker it read as surprise or shock but to Jordan it read, 'I am going to kill you for doing this.'

Catherine didn't seem to mind the slight change in plans, "What do you say Sidle, you game?"

"She doesn't have a choice," Jordan said answering for her friend, "I will strap her to the chair if I have to but I know that she would enjoy that too much."

Catherine raised an eyebrow as her coworker began to blush at her friend's comment – she would definitely need to find out more about that later.

"Come on Sara, your turn!" Lily chimed in as she pulled the woman to her feet and pushed her towards the chair.

As Sara sat down in the chair she prayed that she would be able to control herself while having the object of affection dancing all over her. She shot Jordan an evil glare as Catherine began to circle behind her, walking to the beat of the music. The ME just giggled as she and the grief counselor took a seat on the couch and exchanged a high 5.

Sara's world began to fade away as Catherine began to dance in front of her. She bit her lip as the blonde began to sway in front of her. Her breasts were eye level with Sara's face just begging her to stare at them. Sara could only hope that she wasn't drooling. All bets were off though when the blonde dancer brought her perfectly manicured fingers up to her chest and began to undo a few buttons to reveal a flesh colored bra. If you just glanced at it, it didn't look like she was wearing a bra at all.

Sara bit back a moan as Catherine moved forward and straddled her lap. She wanted to touch her but she knew that she shouldn't. She was tempted to sit on her hands in order to stop herself. Catherine however could somehow sense the younger woman's dilemma. She very slowly brought her hands up to the brunette's shoulders before running them down her arms and taking hold of her hands. She brought her coworkers hands up to her own hips where she put them before placing her own hands on the back of Sara's neck.

Catherine could tell that the leggy woman was enjoying the show that she was putting on as she continued to grind their hips together. She had been rotating between running her hands along Sara's arms, running her fingers through her hair and pressing her breasts closer to her face.

Just as the song was about to end and just as Catherine knew that Sara would not be able to take it any longer, Catherine leaned in and ran her tongue along the edge of Sara's ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Take me home."

* * *

**I know that a lot of people were excited to see that our favorite characters were taking a trip to the strip club...I hope that my chapter lived up to what you wanted it to be! Let me know! :)**


	10. Coming Together

**Hi Guys!**

**I did not forget about you I promise. It's been a crazy couple months...moving across the country...getting used to working for The Mouse...and then the worse case of writters block ever...well...that I have ever had anyway. So here it is! I hope you like it! I am still not so sure how I feel about the ending but I really wanted to get this out to you! This chapter is pretty much all adult content...just fyi.**

* * *

Sara didn't have to be told twice after hearing the phrase that had just come out of the blonde's mouth. She quickly stood up, taking special care to not knock Catherine to the ground as the rose to her feet and entwined their fingers. When they turned around they found that the grief counselor and the ME had disappeared. However, next to their purses they found a note with a keycard on top of it. Sara picked it up with her free hand and began to read it aloud,

"I got you guys this room earlier in hopes that you would find a use for it. From what I have seen it definitely looks like you will. Have fun. See you in the morning – not too early I hope! Love, Jordan and Lily."

Just as Sara was about to turn to Catherine to comment on the note in her hand, she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and a set of lips breathing heavily against her ear.

"That room better be close Sidle because I don't think that Jordan and Woody would appreciate me taking you in their bed."

Sara didn't have to be told twice. Once again taking the blonde's hand in hers, she led them out of her friend's suite in search of their room.

As soon as they heard the door shut, Jordan and Lily emerged from the bedroom with giant smiles across their faces. Smirking to her grief counselor friend, Jordan held up her hand for a high five.

Both women were happy to find that their room was right down the hall. Sara had barely gotten the door closed before she was pressed up against it. Catherine's fingers almost instantly became tangled in her hair as their lips came together for the first time. Slipping her fingers into the belt loops of the blonde's jeans, Sara pulled them closer together as she ran her tongue along Catherine's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Catherine opened her mouth to her as the fight for dominance began. They both began to slowly move toward the center of the room, falling onto the bed together as soon as they came to it. Taking advantage of her longer legs, Sara threw her leg over one of Catherine's hips straddling her and pinning her to the bed. The blonde smiled into their kiss as her hand snaked upwards to tug on the tie of Sara's halter top. Just before she could manage to get it undone Sara sat up,

"Cath…are you sure that you want to do this?" She hated to kill the moment but even in her drunken haze she knew that she would not be able to go through with it if this was just a one time thing to Catherine.

Catherine propped herself up on her elbows, she could see the fear in Sara's brown eyes. "Sara, I have never been so sure about anything in my life." Sara tried to move from her place above the smaller woman but Catherine had slid her fingers into her belt loops firmly holding her in place.

"It's just that…I…for a while…for a long time…I have always wanted…" Sara was sober enough know what she was feeling but apparently not enough to put everything into words. She was silenced when one of Catherine's slender fingers released her grip on the belt loop and became pressed against her lips.

"Sshh! Sara, as cute as you are when you babble just let me tell you something ok?"

The brunette nodded even with Catherine's finger still pressed against her lips. "I was so incredibly excited the other night when I found out that you liked women I am surprised that I was able to contain myself. I have wanted to be with you for so long I don't even remember when I fell for you and I promise that this is not just the alcohol talking. Did my fantasies of our first night together involve this much alcohol? No. But if it takes us getting this drunk to finally take that step forward, so be it but I promise…"

"Fantasies?" Sara cut her off.

Catherine was thrown off by the sudden interruption, "What?"

"You said fantasies. You have fantasized about us being together?"

"More times then I can really remember Sara. I fell for you a long time ago, but I never thought I had a chance." She confessed.

A smile began to spread across Sara's face, "What happens in these fantasies of yours?"

"Well, we were well on our way to fulfilling one of them before you stopped me." Catherine teased as she slipped her fingers under the hem of Sara's shirt.

Sara leaned down a little further to look Catherine directly in the eye, "Well, I had to make sure that this was more then just a one time thing for you because I have wanted to be with you so long that I wouldn't be able to take only having you for one night."

"So, now that we are both on the same page, do you want to start fulfilling that fantasy of mine again?"

Sara smiled and said, "Absolutely," before capturing the blonde's lips with hers again.

Catherine's hand resumed its place at the back of Sara's neck and began to fumble with the tie of her red halter top as Sara's hands began to go to work on the buttons lining the front of Catherine's shirt. While working her way down the buttons, she allowed her mouth to follow the path of newly exposed skin. She started at Catherine's neck taking note of any gasp and/or moan that was made along the way.

Once Catherine's shirt was undone, Sara spread the fabric open and sat back to admire the woman underneath her. She felt the tie of her halter top slip away and begin to dangle in front of her, her shirt still covering her with one less obstacle in the way. Catherine sat up to quickly rid herself of her own shirt and once she was done she pulled Sara's over her head exposing her breasts for the first time. She was not able to get a good view however since Sara quickly brought their lips back together as her hands found the clasp of Catherine's bra. Easily shedding the last garment that was between them, both women moaned in unison as their bare breasts came together.

Sara broke away from Catherine's lips and began to trace the path that she had made earlier only this time, she was able to pay more attention to Catherine's exposed breasts. She teased her by tracing around her hardened peaks with her tongue without coming into full contact. Catherine eventually became frustrated with the game and laced her fingers through Sara's hair to force the brunette's mouth where she wanted it to go. Sara smiled to herself as she finally took one of Catherine's nipples in her mouth and heard her moan in pleasure.

Catherine was so enthralled with what her counterpart was able to do with her mouth she didn't realize that Sara had undone the front of her jeans until she felt them being pushed down her hips. She lifted her hips slightly in order for them to slide off with ease before kicking them off the edge of the bed. Tugging on Sara's hair that she still had in her hands, she brought their mouths back together and their battle for dominance of the kiss began once again.

Now that Catherine wasn't holding Sara's head in once place she snaked her hands between their bodies to find the closures that were holding Sara's pants on. Regrettably, Sara had to move from her position in order to get her jeans fully off. Catherine, however, took this opportunity to reverse their positions throwing her leg of Sara's hip and straddling the younger woman. From her higher position, she was able to take in the sight of the almost naked brunette lying before her.

Feeling slightly self conscious under the blonde's stare, Sara began to cover herself only to have her wrists pinned above her head. "You are more beautiful then I ever imagined." Catherine whispered against her lips. Kissing her deeply one last time, she began her decent down Sara's body, kissing, licking and nipping at as much flesh as she could. Catherine felt a rush of arousal pulse through her as she glanced up to see Sara's head thrown back with her lower lip being held firmly between her teeth. After paying equal attention to both breasts, she moved on to trace a pattern along Sara's stomach with her tongue taking special note as to how Sara seemed to shiver when she dipped her tongue into her navel.

As she reached Sara's final article of clothing, she pressed a kiss to her abdomen right above the black silk. Catherine could feel the heat radiating from between the brunette's legs. Sara lifted her hips as Catherine hooked her fingers into her underwear and slid them down her long legs trailing kisses in the fabrics wake. She was about to kiss her way back up to the place that she wanted to touch and taste the most when Sara sat up and grabbed at her shoulders successfully pinning her against the bed again.

Catherine moaned loudly into Sara's mouth as she felt the younger woman's heat come into contact with her thigh. Sara had straddled Catherine's left leg, pressing her wet center against the other woman. Sara was quick to remove the last barrier of clothing, sliding of Catherine's panties and throwing them across the room. She pressed her own left against the blonde center smiling as the heard the moan of pleasure that was emitted.

"Sara please." The blonde said as she ran her fingernails lightly up and down her back.

Sara began to tease her as she nipped and licked at her throat, "Please what?"

"Touch me." Again that was something else that Sara did not have to be told twice. There would be plenty more time for teasing in future sessions.

Slipping her hand between them, Sara slipped a finger into the other woman's folds. Running it up and down the exposed area, she quickly pushed two fingers into the blonde making her throw her head back and gasp aloud. It did not take her long to find a rhythm pumping her fingers in and out while flicking her thumb across Catherine's nerve center. Just as she felt that the older woman was about to fall over the edge, she stopped all movement fully pulling her hand from its place between her thighs.

Catherine groaned in frustration at the loss of contact but that was soon changed to a groan of pleasure when she felt Sara's hand be replaced with her mouth. She tangled her hands in the younger woman's hair as she felt her tongue circle around her nerve center and then be pushed as far into her as it could reach. Sara kept up the same pattern for a moment before using her fingers to enter her once more. Catherine called out her name as she fell over the edge with Sara's fingers inside of her and her tongue licking and nipping at her center.

She collapsed back on the bed in a temporary state of exhaustion as she felt the brunette begin to kiss her way back up her body. She sucked on each nipple quickly before allowing Catherine to taste herself on her tongue. During the kiss Catherine was able to roll them over so she then had the upper hand, she smiled down at the younger woman and whispered, "Your turn," before making her way down Sara's body.

Slowing taking her time to reach her destination, Catherine explored every inch of Sara's neck, chest and abdomen. When she reached the juncture between her legs she ran her tongue all the way down Sara's slit before pressing a kiss over center. She entered her with two fingers while using her tongue to flick at Sara's most sensitive nerve. Her tongue was soon replaced by her thumb though as she maintained the same rhythm of her hand while taking Sara's breasts in her mouth. It wasn't long until the felt Sara begin to convulse around her fingers and moan her name loudly.

Extracting her fingers from Sara's center she began to trail them up her body and then followed the path with her tongue, licking up the trail that she had made. Capturing the brunette's lips, Catherine could only kiss her for a moment before falling on top of her in exhaustion.

"That was…" Sara panted.

Catherine took a deep breath before finishing her phrase, "Amazing."

"Why haven't we done that before?" The younger woman asked with a chuckle.

The blonde looked up from her position on Sara chest and replied with a smile, "Because we are damn fools."

Sara laughed in agreement before kissing her one last time. They both sighed contentedly as they curled up and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**I hope it was everything that you wanted it to be! I know that I made you wait a long time for it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	11. Morning After

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long! I have been struggling with the plot and moving across the country, getting used to going to school again and not having a computer for a while definitely did not help. So...I hope you like it.**

* * *

**The Morning After**

* * *

Sara woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Attempting to open her eyes, she was greeted with the bright sunlight creeping in through the gap in the drapes. Rather then facing the light she chose to roll over and bury her head back into her pillow. She reached out hoping to snuggle up to the body that she had fallen asleep next to the night before but was upset when she only felt sheets – cold sheets. Bolting upright she looked around the room. Catherine was nowhere to be seen and neither were her clothes.

'She left,' Sara thought to herself as she laid back down and snuggled into Catherine's pillow. Her eyes were welling up with tears when she heard a key being inserted into the door. Blinking to clear her vision she looked up and saw Catherine enter the room, fully dressed with her cell phone in hand.

"Good morning Beautiful," the blonde greeted when she saw that the other woman was awake.

"Hi," was all that Sara managed to say as she propped herself up on one elbow.

Noticing Sara's odd demeanor, Catherine quickly sat down on the edge of the bed, "Sara what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sara smiled, "Absolutely nothing."

"You thought I left didn't you?" Catherine asked taking Sara's hand in hers.

Sara paused sheepishly before admitting, "I was a little worried when I woke up and you were gone. Then when I saw that your clothes were gone I figured that maybe it was a little more of the alcohol talking then you originally thought last night."

"Well I can assure you it wasn't," Catherine told her. She slipped a finger of her free hand under Sara's chin to force her to look her in the eye. "I meant everything I said last night and I can only hope that you did too. I had to call Lindsay and tell her that we were in one piece since we didn't make it home last night. I told her that we all had a slumber party in Jordan's room. As much as I would have liked to have left my clothes here for you, they frown upon walking around naked in the halls."

All Sara could do was smile before taking Catherine's face in her hands bringing their lips together. Catherine smiled into the kiss when she felt herself being pulled onto the bed so that she was lying on top of her younger lover. Sara's hands began to wander up and down the blonde's sides before dipping under the hem of her shirt to touch the skin just above the waistband of her jeans. Things started to heat up as Sara brought her hands forward to unbutton Catherine's shirt. She moaned disapproval when Catherine not only pushed her hands away but also broke their kiss.

"Sweetie, as much as I would love to continue this right now, I am afraid we can't. Your best friend is across the hall getting ready for her wedding and we have to get ready too – which requires us going back to our places to get our clothes for the ceremony."

Sara pulled her hands out of Catherine's and continued her assault on her lover's sides as she responded, "Well, I actually have my clothes in the car," she told her as she began trailing kisses down Catherine's neck, "and I bet that we can find you something ceremony appropriate in one of the stores downstairs."

"We promised that we would help Jordan get ready," Catherine said trying her hardest to sound as if Sara's ministrations were not having an effect her.

"Jordan is a big girl but if she really needs anything she has Lily, and considering how we ran out of her room last night and into the room that she booked for us – specifically for this reason – I think that she will understand if we are a little late to help her," Sara said before she nipped at Catherine's pulse point.

Catherine sat up momentarily, "Bag of clothes in the car Sidle, that's a little presumptuous don't you think?" Sara could only look up at her and smirk while trying to fight the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. "And they better have something downstairs I don't want to go to this wedding looking like crap because of you. We might have just started this but I have no problem putting this on hold for a while," she continued to tease.

Sara smiled up at her before flipping them over so that she was pinning Catherine to the bed. "Trust me Cath, you couldn't look like crap even if you tried, but I promise I will do whatever I need to find you something perfect."

Catherine giggled and once again smiled into their kiss as they both went to work on the buttons of her shirt.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Sara left Catherine in a boutique in the Montecito while she went to the car to grab her bag. Slinging the garment bag over shoulder she grabbed her vibrating phone out of her pocket.

"Hi Jo," she responded as she made her way back to the lobby.

"Do I even need to ask how your night went last night or can I assume how it went since my maid of honor is now over a ½ an hour late?" Jordan chuckled.

Sara could not wipe off the smile that was plastered on her face, "You are probably right in your assumption. Thank you for booking the room. You're not getting details but I will tell you that we put it to VERY good use."

"Well, I am glad to hear it. It's about damn time! Are you going to be here soon or should I start getting ready without you?"

"I just had to grab my clothes out of my car. Catherine is shopping in one of the stores in the lobby since we uh...took a little longer then we were expecting this morning so she couldn't go home. We will be up soon."

"Alright," her friend laughed, "no rendezvous in the dressing room! I can't be late to my own wedding because my maid of honor can't keep her hands off of her new girlfriend!"

Sara once again felt a blush begin to creep up her cheeks so she decided to end the conversation quickly with a simple, "Bye Jo."

As exciting as a dressing room rendezvous did sound, Sara knew that she needed to get herself ready so her sent Catherine a text telling her that she would meet her up in Jordan's room. Just as she was stepping onto the elevator she received the reply:

_I guess I will just have to undress myself then. ;)_

Fighting the urge to step back off the elevator, Sara pressed the button for their floor while smiling to her self, 'That woman is going to be the death of me. And I love it.'

As the elevator made it's ascension, Sara began to reflect on the events of the past week that had lead her to this point. 'Who would have thought that all that stuff needed to happen in order for Catherine and I to actually get together.' Suddenly, everything clicked. Catherine might be the death of her but she was going to be the death of Jordan Cavanaugh soon to be Hoyt.

* * *

**Well, there you go. There is still one more chapter to go! I will try my hardest to not take forever to actually get it out there! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	12. Figuring It Out

**Figuring It Out**"It's about time you got here!" Jordan called from the bathroom when she heard her hotel door open and close. The new arrival to her hotel suite did not respond to her greeting but when she looked up in her mirror she was eye to eye with a very angry Sara Sidle.

* * *

"Hey Sara what's up?" She asked calmly. "You seemed so happy 2 minutes ago. What's going on?"

Sara took a deep breath before responding, "You flooded my apartment, you stole my spark plugs and you trapped me in an elevator."

"What are you talking about Sara?" Jordan asked trying to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Cavanaugh! You flooded my apartment causing I don't even know how much damage, you stole my spark plugs so that my car wouldn't start – I don't even want to know how you pulled that one off and you trapped me in an elevator which caused me to have a panic attack! I am assuming that you were only able to pull that one off by asking Danny to help. Where the hell do you get off coming in here and messing with my life like this?!"

Jordan was speechless for a minute. She wasn't surprised that Sara was mad though she was a little more mad then she was expecting. "Sara, someone needed to kick you in the ass to get you to make your move. If I hadn't done all of those things you wouldn't have had the best sex of your life last night."

"I…I…I never said it was the best sex of my life." Sara stuttered trying not to blush.

Jordan laughed, "Are you denying that it was."

Sara mumbled as she looked down at her feet, "No."

"Alright, I'm sorry that I flooded your place but I had to get you out of your place and into her somehow. You've gotta admit that stealing your spark plugs was clever. I took your extra set of keys from your apartment and I wore gloves when I did it because I knew that you would print the car. You did didn't you?"

The CSI sighed, "Yeah I did."

"I know you too well," Jordan smiled, "And in my defense, I didn't mean for you to have a panic attack in the elevator. That was not a part of the plan at all. I just wanted you and Catherine to be forced to spend more time together in very close quarters. I had no idea that you were going to freak out."

Jordan could see her friend's anger begin to fade, "You can't really be mad at me because without me you would have spent last night by yourself and Lord only knows when you would've actually told Catherine how you feel - if you even did it at all!"

Sara sighed, defeated, "Yeah you are right."

"See, I knew you couldn't be mad at me no matter how much you wanted to be! Now come on, we've got to get ready! I don't want Woodrow to think that I have gone back to my old roots and ran away!"

* * *

Two hours later, Sara was standing at the alter next to her best friend as she said her vows. As she looked into the house in front of her she locked eyes with Catherine and couldn't help but grin widely at the memories of last night. Later that night after a long night of wandering the Strip with the newlyweds Sara gathered Catherine in her arms and kissed her one last time before they both fell asleep. As she was drifting off she couldn't help but be thankful for the woman in her arms and how she was only there because of her nosy old friend.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this took me forever and a day to finish. I'm a schmuck! But at least it's finally done! :)**

* * *


End file.
